


Of Fantasies Interrupted and Fulfilled

by caz251



Category: NCIS, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a job takes the team out of Washington Tony finds that his fantasies are always being interrupted, but that some time away can also generate more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fantasies Interrupted and Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NCIS or Torchwood, they belongs to CBS and the BBC respectively. Written for heeroluva who bid on my offer at help_pakistan

Tony Dinozzo was not having the best of days; he had been awoken from a rather pleasant dream by the sound of the phone ringing, and only minutes later Gibbs was breathing down his neck about getting up, dressed and on a flight to Britain. Everything was rather sudden, just like it normally was when they got a callout in the middle of the night, but he wished that he had a little more time either to himself, or a few extra minutes asleep, as either would have taken care of his hard on.

Now though, he sat rather deflated on a jet with Ziva, Gibbs, the probie and Abby, on the way to sunny Cardiff. Ducky and the autopsy Gremlin, or Jimmy Palmer as people referred to him, had left already so that they could get to the body as soon as possible. The body seemed to be that of Petty Officer Richards, someone who had disappeared a few months previously and the case had gone cold. Now he appeared in Cardiff; dead, and from what Gibbs had told them, in full naval dress.

Tony groaned as they got off the plane in Cardiff, sunny Cardiff indeed. If American Naval Personnel had to be found dead abroad, couldn't it have been somewhere without rain. No sooner had they landed had it started to pour down, and Gibbs' phone started to ring. Minutes later they were in a car, Ziva at the wheel, Gibbs barking directions at her, while the rest of them all prayed for a safe arrival wherever they were going.

It wasn't long before they got to their destination; with Ziva driving the traffic seemed to part in terror. Their destination turned out to be an alleyway; the alleyway that contained their dead Petty Officer, the autopsy gremlin, an enraged Ducky and an odd group of people. Gibbs immediately took control of the situation; demanding to know what was going on and ordering the unknown group of five to leave.

Tony didn't understand half of what was being yelled back and forth between Gibbs and the leader of the other group, a man dressed as if he had just walked out of World War II. Instead he looked around at the others, Palmer was looking to Ducky for direction, who was glaring at both the man in the coat arguing with Gibbs and a man in a leather jacket. The guy in the leather jacket had to be about his age, and he was smirking at Ducky as if he knew that he had won. The two females with them were staring at their boss and Gibbs with a look of worry on their faces. He turned quickly to their girls, to see what their reaction to the argument was; Abby was looking on in glee, the probie seemed to be following the conversation, something that irked him although he would never agree to admit it, and Ziva, she was just waiting for an opportunity to be able to bring out her knife.

He then thought of his own opinion, and realised that he had none other than that the two men fighting would look great together. He couldn't believe himself, but the thought was there, it must be a result of all the testosterone in the air. Tony could feel the lust rising within him for these two men that stood arguing over a corpse, and he couldn't help but feel disgusted at the fact that he felt no disgust in being aroused by these men arguing over a dead body. The body just seemed inconsequential to him, it was there but it wasn't.

Turning Tony took stock of the final member of the other group, a man dressed sharply in a suit who seemed to be splitting his attention admirably. He was on the phone to someone; obviously important, Tony heard the occasional ma'am, he was also listening to the confrontation and Tony was heartened to see that the other man was watching the confrontation in the exact same way that he was. Tony couldn't stop himself from wondering whether or not the man in the suit had a thing going with the guy in coat, the way he stared at him showed prior knowledge of what was under that coat.

His inner musings were answered when the man ended his call and stepped towards the fight, resting his hand on his leaders shoulder he leant in to whisper something in his ear, bringing his other hand up and kneading the man's shoulders as they spoke quietly. He couldn't stop staring at them, even though he knew that if anyone was watching him instead of the main attraction that they would see his attraction to them. They looked great together, and he felt floored when he realised that he wouldn't mind watching the pair of them and Gibbs together.

As amazing as the images in his dreams had been that would be indescribable and to be allowed to watch would be incredible, being allowed to join in would be mind-blowing. It would never happen though, Gibbs would never condone it, a threesome had never been something that he would expect Gibbs to be a part of, let alone a foursome. No he knew that it was nothing more than a fantasy and that it would never become anything more, but he knew that it would be fuelling many a solitary night for him.

He was brought of his pleasant thoughts and fantasies for the second time that day by the sound of Gibbs' phone ringing, he really should do something about that. Taking the Gibbs route and sticking it in a jar of turpentine sounded like a good idea at that moment. It was obvious from the side of the conversation that they could hear that things were not going in Gibbs' favour, which meant that it was either Vance on the phone or one of his ex-wives.

Whether fortunate or not, it wasn't one of his ex-wives, instead it had been Vance ordering Gibbs to take a joint investigation with Torchwood, with them in the lead. He had also been ordered to send the rest of the team back to Washington. Gibbs really wasn't impressed, and had managed to get permission for one other person to stay with him. Tony just hoped that it would be him, but Gibbs would probably pick someone like Abby or Ducky who could back up or refute what was being said to him scientifically.

Tony was resigning himself to another flight with the probie, and a few days at least alone in a cold bed when Gibbs told the others to head back to the States. Gibbs looked at him, ordering him in one look to follow this Torchwood team, and find out as much as possible. Having already studied them a bit during the confrontation Tony made his way straight to the weakest link, the office gossip or so he hoped. It turned out that he was completely on the mark, her name was Gwen, she had a boyfriend called Rhys, her teammates were Owen, Toshiko and Ianto, and Jack was their leader.

He was sure however that all the information he had managed to gather from her wasn't exactly what Gibbs was after. There was no way that the boss would care for all the past knowledge of failed relationships within the team, or how often Jack and Ianto went at it work; although he was rather fascinated by the answer to the latter. They spent a good few days trying to get Torchwood to let them in on what was happening with the investigation, they hadn't even been to their offices and it was royally pissing Gibbs off.

Each night that they returned to their hotel room; if anyone asked Tony slept on the couch, Gibbs was in a mood that rivalled that of a mightily annoyed grizzly bear. It had gotten to the point were Gibbs was calling the Director five times a day to get him to do something about the lack of cooperation. They had been there three days when there was a knock on the door to their hotel suite, Jack and Ianto standing on the opposite side a few bottles of wine in their hands.

Trying to seem polite Tony invited them in, he really wasn't going to let on to the fact that this investigation and they in particular were ruining his sex life. He remembered sitting down with them, the opening of and drinking of the alcohol, and he even remembered vaguely discussing the case. After that he couldn't remember much; clearly anyway, he did have a vague recollection of the best foursome that he had ever partaken of. Trying to ask Gibbs was no help, the man continued to pack, insisting that now the case was closed, something that Tony couldn't remember closing, they were heading back to the States.

He was sure however that whatever it was that he couldn't remember fully Gibbs had a full recollection of, if the blush on his face whenever that night was mentioned could attest to. The whole flight back to Washington he spent trying to rack his mind to remember the details that appeared so vivid to Gibbs. As he fell into slumber the images crossed his mind seamlessly, a veritable show of debauchery, one of which he had been a part of.

In an underground base in rainy Cardiff two men sat half naked with a bottle of scotch, smiling as they discussed everything and nothing. An empty bottle of retcon sat off to the side, its purpose having been fulfilled. After all, it would not have done any good for the two agents to have gone back to the States with an idea of what was going on. This way the implanted memories would keep them too focused on their supposed night of pleasure, hopefully making them brush over the closure of the case. How would they have explained to them anyway that the Petty Officer had stepped on a space hopper of the future and been too disorientated by the travel in space and time that he had died of a heart attack on arrival in the new time.


End file.
